merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:Lancelot du Lac
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT walks down the corridor. Arthur gazes out the window and Merlin cleans Arthur's armour as Agravaine enters. KING ARTHUR Uncle. AGRAVAINE It's late, Arthur. What's troubling you? KING ARTHUR Nothing. Nothing at all. But I've made a decision and I felt it only right to inform you right away. Though, I feel you're not going to like what I have to say. . . I'm going to marry Guinevere. drops some of the armour in surprise. MERLIN Sorry. KING ARTHUR That is, if she says yes. AGRAVAINE Sire-- KING ARTHUR No. I know what you're going to say. "She's a servant. I'm the king. It's not the done thing." AGRAVAINE I fear it's a little more serious than that. KING ARTHUR Guinevere has proved herself valuable support and true counsellor these past few months. AGRAVAINE You don't need a woman for support, sire. I- I'm your counsel. KING ARTHUR I fear you have rather too much stubble to be my wife. chuckles. He belatedly tries to cover it up with a cough. KING ARTHUR Good counsel, solid support, they're exactly what I need. I don't want a queen who spends her days floating around the castle agreeing with my every word. And the people don't want that either. So, I've made up my mind. I want Guinevere to be my queen, and I want you to accept her as such. nods. Merlin smiles. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT dozes in a chair by the fire. Agravaine approaches, leans down and puts a hand on her back. AGRAVAINE My lady. bolts awake and puts a dagger to his throat MORGANA You better have a good reason for scaring me like that. AGRAVAINE I'm afraid I do. pulls up a chair. AGRAVAINE Arthur is to make Guinevere his queen. MORGANA It's just like in my dream. I will not see that woman upon my throne! AGRAVAINE I don't see how we can stop her. gets an idea. MORGANA There is one that can ruin King Arthur's plans. One that can come between them. We all have our secrets and, unfortunately for Guinevere, I know hers. smiles evilly MORGANA I know exactly how to destroy her. OPENING CREDITS -- EXT/INT. FOREST CAVE - DAY enters a cave. A figure rises up behind her. Morgana turns to the eyeless Dochraid. MORGANA I come in peace. steps forward and the Dochraid grabs her hand and sniffs it. Morgana is startled and confused, but doesn't move. THE DOCHRAID Ah, Morgana Pendragon. You are destined to bring back the old ways. Dochraid releases her hand. THE DOCHRAID I hope to live to see that day. MORGANA You are one of the few people who remember the time of the Old Religion. I need your help. takes the Dochraid's hand and places a coin in it. MORGANA It was a gift from my sister. Dochraid inspects the coin. THE DOCHRAID Ah. Ah, most interesting present. MORGANA The price of a soul. THE DOCHRAID But you do not know how to release it. Dochraid holds the coin to herself. THE DOCHRAID I should like to keep it. holds out her hand to get it back and gently forces the Dochraid to give back the coin. THE DOCHRAID The gift is indeed a powerful one, but there's only one way to wield that power. You must travel to The Last of The Five Gateways that separate our world from the world of the dead. -- EXT. POOL OF NEMHAIN - DAY walks to the edge of a lake and continues walking straight into the water. THE DOCHRAID (V.O.) Find the pool of Nemhain, whose waters are as black as night and as still as death itself. Cast the coin into its depths and your wish will be granted. fingers the coin and tosses it into the lake. It sinks into the lake and she waits. The water bubbles where the coin landed and a dark head and pair of muscular shoulders rise up out of the water. The man walks toward Morgana. It's Lancelot. LANCELOT DU LAC My name is Lancelot, my lady. bows to her. LANCELOT DU LAC I am yours to command. smirks. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT regards Lancelot du Lac, now fully clothed, as he sits on her bed, eyes closed. He wakes. MORGANA You must be tired. You've been on a journey few have ever dreamed of. LANCELOT DU LAC I know not where I have been, my lady, only that I am yours. reaches for his sword, but Morgana stops him. MORGANA Slow down. You won't be needing that. Not yet. We have work to do, but it's not your sword I require so much as your heart. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COURTIER BEDROOM - NIGHT makes a bed. Arthur watches her from the doorway. MORGANA (V.O.) There is a woman, a serving girl, a lowly peasant called Guinevere. Or Gwen, as she's known to her friends. walks up slowly behind Gwen and places his hands over her eyes. She tenses. MORGANA (V.O.) There are many that have tried to win the hand of King Arthur. whispers in Gwen's ear. Something like, "I want you to keep your eyes closed." Gwen smiles and keeps her eyes closed as Arthur pulls his hands away. MORGANA (V.O.) But it was Gwen who won his heart. takes a cloth from around his neck and places the blindfold over Gwen's eyes and she smiles with anticipation. MORGANA (V.O.) She is honest and straightforward, and a simple soul. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT MORGANA Arthur trusts her entirely. As he does you. For you are Lancelot, the noble, the brave, the honourable. You're everything the Knight's Code stands for. -- INT. GWEN'S HOUSE - NIGHT leads Gwen into her own house blindfolded. MORGANA (V.O.) Before she was Arthur's, she was yours, Lancelot. You were her first love. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT MORGANA And you will be her last. -- INT. GWEN'S HOUSE - NIGHT removes Gwen's blindfold (her engagement ring on his little finger) and she sees her home covered with candles. He takes her hand and leads her to a chair. She sits down excitedly and he kneels down in front of her. Merlin peeks in through the window, and pulls back just to listen. KING ARTHUR Guinevere, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? waits for her answer. Gwen bolts forward and hugs him. Arthur is confused. Gwen sniffles tears of joy. KING ARTHUR Is that a yes? pulls back. GUINEVERE (gasp) Oh, sorry! Yes. Yes. Yes. both beam. Arthur places the ring on her first finger and Guinevere smiles more. Merlin smiles outside and leaves. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT sits on Morgana's bed, sleeping. The door closes and we hear... AGRAVAINE How is it with our old adversary? MORGANA He's learning fast. Soon he will know enough to convince everyone he's the Lancelot we all knew. I thought it would please me, molding his mind. Instead, I feel curiously sad. He was once so mighty, and now he's nothing but a shade. I should be sorry to see him go. -- EXT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY rides a practice joust. He catches the decorated ring and the crowd cheers. Guinevere sits in the royal box with Agravaine. Arthur rides to the box and Guinevere steps down to take the ring off of his lance with a smile. He smiles back. Back at the tents, Arthur rides off the field. MERLIN I've got to hand it to you. If nothing else, it's certainly an original engagement present. tosses Merlin his helmet and dismounts. MERLIN Well, as romantic gestures go, you could've given her flowers. You could have had a song written. Instead, you've given her two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other. KING ARTHUR Exactly as it should be. My father had a tourney before his wedding. It's tradition. MERLIN Ah, so it's not even an original gesture, then. KING ARTHUR I think my future wife understands. raises his glass to indicate Guinevere in the stands, smiling as she takes the decorated ring from Sir Percival's lance. GUINEVERE Thank you very much. rides off smiling. Guinevere sits back down happily. Trumpets announce another rider. KING ARTHUR Who on earth's that? MERLIN I've no idea. rider runs the practice joust and catches the ring. The crowd cheers and Guinevere politely applauds the stranger. She steps down and takes the decorated ring with a furrowed brow. The knight pulls off his helmet to reveal Lancelot du Lac. Guinevere is even more disturbed. Lancelot du Lac pulls back and nods to Arthur and Merlin who stare at him, equally stunned. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, DINING HALL - NIGHT Round Table members sit at a rectangular one. Arthur at the head of the table, Guinevere on his right, Lancelot du Lac at the other end. LANCELOT DU LAC I fear I remember very little after the moment I stepped through the veil. My story will not be as illuminating as I would like. KING ARTHUR We're just pleased to see you. Well...pleased and amazed. LANCELOT DU LAC I owe everything to the Madhavi people. When they found me, I was near death. Luckily for me, their customs dictate that they must give food and shelter to the needy. (sigh) And I was certainly that. watches Lancelot warily. SIR LEON Where did they find you? LANCELOT DU LAC On one of the silk road passes, high in the Feorre Mountains. SIR ELYAN Cenred's kingdom. LANCELOT DU LAC I travelled with them for many weeks, deep into the deserts of the south. Then, slowly my strength returned. When I was able, I earned my passage the only way I know how. By the sword. du Lac smirks and the knights chuckle. LANCELOT DU LAC Then I slowly made my way north. KING ARTHUR You made your way home. du Lac nods. Arthur takes Guinevere's hand on the table. Agravaine isn't pleased. KING ARTHUR We can't thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered always. LANCELOT DU LAC (sigh) It is, indeed, good to see you once again. I would like to propose a toast. stands. LANCELOT DU LAC To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot. all raise their glasses. ALL To Camelot. KING ARTHUR To Camelot. smiles and drinks. Merlin is still unsettled. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, MERLIN'S BED CHAMBER - NIGHT MERLIN You can have my bed. LANCELOT DU LAC No. No. MERLIN Really, after all you've been through...it's the least I can do. LANCELOT DU LAC Thank you, Merlin. It's good to see you, too. MERLIN I've spent so long thinking about...what happened. Could I have saved you? And if there was anything I could have done. If I could have used magic... LANCELOT DU LAC (smiles) If any of us had any magic, Merlin... du Lac walks past him to the bed. Now Merlin knows something's wrong. LANCELOT DU LAC Life would be a lot easier. walks to the door. MERLIN Good night. closes the door as he enters the physician's chambers. Gaius sees his worried expression. GAIUS Oh, no. I've seen that face before. MERLIN I want to believe that everything is fine. And that we really have Lancelot back. GAIUS It certainly looks like him. MERLIN Yeah. GAIUS What is it? MERLIN I don't know. Something's wrong. sits next to Gaius and lowers his voice more. MERLIN When he was telling his story, I sensed it. The way he greeted me, that made me suspicious. But what happened just now, that's made me sure. He forgot I had magic. Lancelot would never do that. GAIUS Hmm Strange, indeed. Give him time. -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT rides through the woods and dismounts. He walks slowly, searching for someone. Morgana appears behind him. MORGANA I'm keen to hear your news. AGRAVAINE I'm sure you'd be very proud, my lady. Arthur and his knights were completely taken in. MORGANA And Gwen? This must be the last thing she hoped for on the eve of her wedding. AGRAVAINE If she was flustered, she certainly didn't show it. I fear she truly does love Arthur. Any feelings she had for Lancelot are in the past. MORGANA I had considered that eventuality. is confused. Morgana pulls out a bracelet. She begins to enchant it and Agravaine is slightly disturbed. MORGANA *spell* eyes glow and the bracelet shines unnaturally for a moment. MORGANA I think it's time to reawaken those feelings. smirk as Agravaine takes the bracelet. -- INT. GWEN'S HOUSE - DAY brushes her hair and checks it in a small mirror. Someone knocks on the door. She opens it to find Lancelot du Lac leaning against the door frame with a charming smile. She's surprised. LANCELOT DU LAC I wasn't sure I'd find you here. I thought you might have rooms in the palace. GUINEVERE I want to stay here as long as I can. It may not be much, but it's my home. LANCELOT DU LAC May I come in? is disturbed. LANCELOT DU LAC I only want to wish you well. smiles and opens the door for him. GUINEVERE I never thought I'd see you again. LANCELOT DU LAC I know. GUINEVERE When I heard what you'd done, I felt so guilty. LANCELOT DU LAC No. GUINEVERE You were protecting Arthur, just as I'd asked. du Lac nods. GUINEVERE If it weren't for you, there'd be no wedding. There are no words to thank you enough. LANCELOT DU LAC There is no need for that. I did what I felt was right in my heart. You taught me that, Gwen. du Lac steps closer. LANCELOT DU LAC To be true to myself. You will make a wonderful queen. Your love for your people is surpassed only by your love for Arthur. du Lac pulls out a cloth and unwraps the bracelet. LANCELOT DU LAC The Madhavi people gave me this token of good fortune for my journey. I'd like you to wear it, for I see their goodness in you. takes her hand and puts the bracelet on her wrist. LANCELOT DU LAC It is a rare thing. And I was lucky to have been touched by it. gives him a small smile. She tenses uncomfortably as he steps closer and takes her face in his hands. He kisses her forehead and she relaxes with a relieved sigh and smile. LANCELOT DU LAC I wish you and Arthur everlasting happiness, Gwen. looks back at her with a smile as he leaves. She smiles back, but it fades as she looks uncertainly down at the bracelet. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY studies a book about necromancy behind a screen. The pages show a dressed skeleton standing on a kind of spiral. -- EXT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY jousting tournament continues. Arthur and Lancelot du Lac win their jousts. Guinevere is much more pleased by Arthur's success. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT and Gaius eat supper. MERLIN Mm. Chicken is good. Nice broth. What do you know about necromancy? stops just as he's about to eat. GAIUS What? MERLIN Well, you know lots...about lots of things, don't you? GAIUS Necromancy is the most dangerous of all magical practices. Even in the days of the Old Religion, such sorcery was viewed with the utmost suspicion. I know I'm going to regret asking this, Merlin, but why do you want to know? looks at his bedroom door, where Lancelot du Lac is resting. MERLIN I think that someone has raised Lancelot from the dead. GAIUS By "someone", I presume you mean "Morgana". nods. GAIUS The old legends do speak of such creatures. They call them "shades". Poor, tormented souls summoned from their rest by the necromancer's art. MERLIN So, it is possible? GAIUS Even if it is possible, we have no way of knowing for sure. pulls out a book. "The Art of Necromancy" GAIUS Or do we? -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT paints the floor with the spiral drawing from the book. He finishes and spreads his hands over the paint. MERLIN Onluc þa soþan treow! paint glows red for a moment, then fades. Merlin hears something and peeks through a crack in his bedroom door. Lancelot du Lac is finishing getting dressed. Merlin dashes to Gaius's bed and wakes him with a shake. MERLIN (whisper) It's time. and Gaius peer through the gaps in the closet door. Lancelot du Lac emerges from Merlin's bed chamber and walks over the circle. The circle glows red and a skeleton washes over Lancelot du Lac's features. They hear the door close and step out of the closet. MERLIN I didn't want it to be true. GAIUS I know. We all wanted him back. MERLIN More than anything. GAIUS This man's a shadow of his former self. A shadow with ill intent. MERLIN Do you think he means to harm Arthur? GAIUS Whatever his reason for being here, it can't be good. -- EXT/INT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, TENT - DAY sneaks among the tents, the crowd cheering in the distance. She pulls open a tent flap, the bracelet on her wrist, and enters Lancelot du Lac's tent. He's dressing for his next joust. GUINEVERE Here...let me. helps him with his jacket. LANCELOT DU LAC Thank you. du Lac smiles darkly as Guinevere slides her hand down his arm. GUINEVERE I just wanted to wish you well. LANCELOT DU LAC Shouldn't you be saying that to your future husband? GUINEVERE I do. I have. becomes confused. GUINEVERE I will. remembers herself. GUINEVERE I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm here. gives Lancelot du Lac an uncertain look before she exits. Lancelot du Lac smiles at his success. -- EXT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY wins another joust. Guinevere is much more pleased than before, and less pleased by Arthur's introduction. Arthur faces Sir Leon. Arthur wins as Leon falls backwards off his horse and summersaults. The crowed cringes, then cheers for Arthur. Guinevere smiles down on him as she applauds. Leon rises to his knees and a servant helps him up. Sir Percival walks past Merlin, noticing Merlin's dour expression. SIR PERCIVAL Don't look so worried, Merlin. Arthur won. MERLIN Yeah. Now he's in the final with Lancelot. SIR PERCIVAL Yeah, I know. The people are gonna love that. du Lac and Arthur acknowledge the crowd. Agravaine watches Guinevere, who looks uncertain about the match. GAIUS You must be ready, Merlin. Your magic might be needed. flag goes up and they joust. Both riders hit their opponent, but Arthur is seriously injured. Guinevere stands up, concerned, as Arthur drops his lance and leans forward in pain. He takes his next lance from the servant anyway. GAIUS Arthur should withdraw. He's in no fit state to continue. MERLIN He wouldn't withdraw if his head was hanging by a thread. can barely hold the lance, but he starts to joust anyway. Lancelot du Lac is unharmed, as he's already dead. Guinevere frowns as the joust continues. Arthur is unable to lift his lance into attack position. As they come within range, Lancelot du Lac yields his lance and the crowd cheers. Agravaine and Guinevere are surprised. MERLIN What's going on? Why did he yield? drops his lance and stumbles off his horse holding his side, doubled over with pain. Lancelot dismounts and they walk to the centre of the field MERLIN Well, I suppose I should be pleased Arthur's alive. du Lac and Arthur meet in front of the royal box. Lancelot du Lac kneels. LANCELOT DU LAC My liege. KING ARTHUR Arise, Sir Lancelot. It's not necessary. I always thought you the noblest of my knights. You just proved me right. Thank you for your courtesy. bows. KING ARTHUR Won't be forgotten. faces the box and the crowd cheers. Guinevere smiles at Arthur and he bows his head. Lancelot du Lac and Arthur regard each other. LANCELOT DU LAC (nods) Your Highness. nods back and leaves the field. GAIUS If he's not here to kill Arthur, what's he here for? MERLIN I don't know. sees Guinevere sneak into Lancelot du Lac's tent. MERLIN I wish I did. -- INT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, TENT - DAY circles Lancelot du Lac, running her hand over his shoulders, the bracelet on her wrist. She entwines her fingers with his and rubs their hands against her chin. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR - NIGHT du Lac walks through the palace with a sword in his hand. He slides it into his belt. Merlin follows him to the balcony corridor where he meets with Agravaine. LANCELOT DU LAC Everything is prepared. Gwen is on her way to our assignation as we speak. AGRAVAINE You've done well. Lady Morgana will be very pleased with you. leaves and Lancelot du Lac returns the way he came. Merlin hurries into hiding. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, DARK CORRIDOR - NIGHT walk down a corridor. Guinevere waits for them to pass and sneaks through the castle. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - NIGHT du Lac walks toward the council chambers. Merlin throws him with magic and Lancelot du Lac goes unconscious. Merlin approaches him and Lancelot wakes, completely unaffected by the blow. He trips Merlin, draws his sword and knocks Merlin out with the pommel. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT is sleeping. Agravaine approaches the bed. AGRAVAINE Arthur. stirs a little. AGRAVAINE Arthur. turns over and opens his eyes, confused. AGRAVAINE Sorry. There's something you must see. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM - NIGHT du Lac waits for Guinevere behind a column. She goes to him and hugs him. GUINEVERE Are you sure this is safe? LANCELOT DU LAC No one visits the council chambers at this hour of the night. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR - NIGHT and Agravaine walk towards the council chambers. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR - NIGHT wakes, holds his head from the blow, then rushes to the council chamber. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM - NIGHT feels Lancelot du Lac's chest, smiles, and pulls him into a kiss. Lancelot du Lac watches the entrance while they kiss. Arthur appears and Lancelot du Lac closes his eyes. Arthur watches for a moment in shock. Merlin arrives too late, he looks at Arthur's line of vision and sees Guinevere and Lancelot du Lac snogging. Arthur's anger rises and he draws his sword and charges them. KING ARTHUR AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! du Lac steps away from Guinevere and draws his sword. Arthur attacks furiously and elbows Lancelot du Lac in the face, making him drop his sword. Arthur attacks him anyway, but hits the column. Lancelot du Lac shoves Arthur against another column, making Arthur drop his sword. Guinevere freaks. GUINEVERE Please! shoves Lancelot du Lac, who slides in reach of his sword and grabs it. He rises to attack Arthur, but Merlin intervenes. MERLIN Ecg misse! sword drops out of Lancelot du Lac's hand. Arthur grabs his sword and yells as he charges the defenceless Lancelot shade. Guinevere steps in his path. GUINEVERE No! Please! Please! Please. Stop. Please, please. This has to stop! Please. Please. Stop. This has to stop. looks at her, the betrayal written plainly on his face. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, DUNGEONS - NIGHT du Lac is shoved into a cell. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, DUNGEONS - NIGHT is shoved into another cell. She covers her face with her hands in broken-hearted frustration. She sees Lancelot du Lac's bracelet on her wrist and she rips it off and throws it into the corner. Guinevere collapses to the ground in tears. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT talks to Arthur's back as he stares into his room, eyes bloodshot. AGRAVAINE Far be it from me to advise you on personal matters, sire, but this is also a matter of state. You've been made a fool of, and you must respond robustly. Of course, in the days of your father, adultery in noble families was punishable by death. stands in the room, arms folded, glaring at Agravaine. AGRAVAINE But as for Lancelot, death's too good for him. He must die, but...painfully. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM - NIGHT court waits in silence. Guinevere stands between two guards, surrounded by the entire council, including the Knights of the Round Table. Agravaine stands by the throne. He nods and the two guards force Guinevere to her knees as Arthur enters. Arthur walks resolutely to the throne. He stands behind it, his back to the council. Guinevere is pale, her face streaked with tears. Arthur speaks softly. KING ARTHUR You will leave, please. nods to the two guards and they depart. KING ARTHUR All of you. one moves. KING ARTHUR Now. knights and councilmen leave. Guinevere looks at her brother; he glares at her disappointedly as he leaves. Agravaine remains. KING ARTHUR You, too, Uncle. AGRAVAINE Sire-- KING ARTHUR Now. bows and exits. Arthur glares at the wall as he waits for the doors to close. Guinevere sighs with grief. Arthur turns around and glares at her as he walks slowly past her. She can't bring herself to look at him. KING ARTHUR What are you still doing on your knees? Am I just your king? Get up for goodness sake. stands as he circles her. KING ARTHUR I was to be your husband. completes his circle and faces her, finally looking her in the eye. She holds his gaze, distressed. KING ARTHUR What happened, Guinevere? tries to say something, but has no answer and shakes her head. KING ARTHUR We were happy. I know we were happy. nods painfully. KING ARTHUR You felt it too? nods with her eyes closed. She shakes her head, still unable to speak, and nods. KING ARTHUR You love him? You've always loved him? GUINEVERE (shakes her head) No. KING ARTHUR All those times you said you wanted to be with me? GUINEVERE I meant every word. upset that he's doubting that. KING ARTHUR Tomorrow...was our wedding day. nods painfully, closing her eyes, suffering through a new bout of tears. GUINEVERE I know. KING ARTHUR If you had worries... shakes her head. GUINEVERE I wasn't worried. KING ARTHUR If you had doubts... GUINEVERE I didn't have any doubts. KING ARTHUR Then forgive me! Because I must be really stupid! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! steps forward and grabs her arms in a vice grip. Guinevere sobs and looks at him in emotional agony, unable to respond to his justified anger. Arthur realises what he's doing and lets her go. He turns away, trying to calm himself. KING ARTHUR Sorry. rubs her arm. GUINEVERE No. No. No, it is I who should be sorry. struggles to control his anger. GUINEVERE You mean everything to me, Arthur...Once there was Lancelot, a long time ago. But I haven't considered him in that way for many years. I thought he was dead. I thought I would never see him again, and...and then...when I did, I was...overwhelmed. I was drawn to him. I couldn't stop myself, I don't know why. presses her hands to her face as if in prayer. GUINEVERE I love you. You mean everything to me. holds her hands to her stomach, barely able to get the last words out through her sobs. Arthur is not moved by her words. GUINEVERE All these years, I've waited for you. KING ARTHUR You only had to wait one more day. voice cracks with emotion. GUINEVERE All I've ever wanted is to be your queen. I still want to be your queen. KING ARTHUR Do you know what they're saying? points to the doors that the councilmen left through. Guinevere shakes her head. She's been stuck in a cell. KING ARTHUR That in my father's day, you'd be put to death. regard each other and Guinevere takes a breath. She watches him for his decision. KING ARTHUR I don't want to see you dead, Guinevere. waits, hoping. KING ARTHUR But I don't want to see you. is distraught by his answer. KING ARTHUR I cannot look on you every day. You will leave Camelot at first light-- GUINEVERE Arthur-- KING ARTHUR You return upon pain of death. sniffles. GUINEVERE No. walks past Guinevere and she panics. GUINEVERE No, no, no! I cannot be without you! KING ARTHUR That is my decision. stops and he continues to the door. GUINEVERE Where will I go? stops at the door and turns to look at her. KING ARTHUR I am sorry. I am truly sorry. opens the door and leaves Guinevere alone in the council room. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT MERLIN This is what Morgana wanted...all along. GAIUS She couldn't suffer the ignominy of seeing Gwen on her throne. It is, indeed, a cruel revenge. MERLIN But it is Morgana who created it. I must make Arthur see that. If he knew that Lancelot was a shade... GAIUS It wouldn't change what Gwen has done. It's the betrayal that matters to the king, Merlin. Telling him of Lancelot's true nature won't change that. It's Gwen who must pay the price. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, DUNGEONS - DAY enters Lancelot du Lac's cell. He is chained to the wall. Agravaine pulls out a letter with a black ribbon and seal. AGRAVAINE This is from our Lady Morgana. She has one last wish for you. LANCELOT DU LAC Whatever my lady desires. I'm hers to command. du Lac opens and reads the letter. -- EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAWN exits her house for the last time, dressed for travel. Merlin looks up from where he's waiting. Gwen takes the yoke and begins to pull the cart. Merlin stands and Gwen sees him. She pauses for a moment and then continues pulling the cart awkwardly down the street. Merlin watches her go. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, THRONE ROOM - DAY stands despondently, staring into space, as servants take down the wedding decorations. Merlin enters behind him. MERLIN It's not too late, sire. I know what Gwen did was desperately wrong, but she is a good person. I truly believe that. KING ARTHUR As do I, Merlin... As do I. MERLIN Can you find it in your heart to forgive her? KING ARTHUR That's not the problem. MERLIN (angry) Agravaine? Well, it is Agravaine, isn't it? He's wrong. People won't find you weak or a fool. They will find you merciful, understanding. KING ARTHUR You're brave to speak out, Merlin. Gwen's your friend, I understand. I'm afraid you're wrong. I love Gwen with all my heart. finally looks at Merlin. KING ARTHUR And I'm sure in time, I'll find a way to forgive her. doesn't understand. KING ARTHUR But I'll never trust her. I can't live like that. Not as a king, certainly not as a husband. And though it pains me...it's best that she's gone. arrives with two guards. AGRAVAINE Sire. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY Merlin, Gaius, and Arthur stand over Lancelot du Lac's twice-dead body. AGRAVAINE The guards found him. KING ARTHUR What happened? GAIUS It appears he took his own life. KING ARTHUR I guess we shouldn't be surprised. twitches a smile. Merlin glares at him. KING ARTHUR In all ways but one, Lancelot was a man of honour. See to it that he receives a proper burial. and Agravaine leave and Gaius covers Lancelot du Lac's face with a sheet. -- EXT. LAKE - DAY lies on a boat made of twigs and covered in flowers. Merlin stands over him and places a hand on his forehead. MERLIN Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle! eyes glow and Lancelot breathes sharply in as he wakes. Merlin is shocked. Lancelot looks at him. LANCELOT (whisper) Merlin. Thank you. tries to process what is happening. Lancelot smiles and closes his eyes, breathing his last breath. Merlin cries with a smile, knowing Lancelot is at peace. Merlin pushes the boat into the lake and sets the boat on fire with a flash of his eyes. Merlin continues to cry sadly as he watches it burn. ---- Source Category:Transcripts